God of Chaos
by Sithicus
Summary: Darkness walks the land personified by our former hero his actions as a God are without reason, his true mission in the Omniverse seemingly forgotten, but his friends will not give up on him. Join us for the third installment of Chrysalis: A Novel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** We begin a new story with a chapter that will hopefully grab your attention; this is the final installment of the Xena story arc and will hopefully help explain things a little more concerning what our intrepid Hero, Alain Desrochers, has in store for his future. Though I can't be certain because I didn't re-read everything before breaking it up into chapter mode.  
For those of you who followed both Of Gods and Women stories this should be pretty new, for starters the first person perspective has been relegated to only scenes involving our hero. Those scenes might confuse you at first; so I'll say right off the bat, Alumni and Alain are now two different characters and the scenes written from Alain's perspective are internal scenes of the mind. (I know; I know, that might spoil stuff for some people, but I just didn't want to spring that on you guys with no warning/explanation.)

Once again since this is the start of a new story we shall find ourselves introducing a new dismlaimer; the characters of the Xenaverse do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them for a non-profit type situation. The characters of Alumni, Alain Desrochers and others you will meet within the mind of the man belong exclusively to me and therefore are subject to My Creations Laws under the act... Ok bad idea; I'm not good with that kind of humor, so anyway I believe that covers all the bases, behold Chapter One and enojoy. (I hope.)

Prologue

The monster laughed cruelly as villagers screamed; charred corpses littered the ground, and yet I couldn't do a thing to stop this monster. He chuckled darkly; and more people died, I watched helplessly as death took hold of innocents using my face. Until a mother clutching her child; no more then at least five weeks old stood before him, I felt something then.

"NO!" I cried; the monster stopped as I fought for dominance, his face contorting with some kind of pain. We fought internally until I was struck down, but by then the mother had fled; the monster ranted with fiery words, but I felt accomplished. Surrounded as I was by the memories of my past I was safe; though a part of me wanted release from this safety to stop the monster using my face, alas I did not yet have the power and so I waited…

"I approve." A voice remarked; Alumni glared at Ares choosing to ignore the baiting from the war god. "Still; you aren't doing a very good job keeping him down, I could… Help in that department." He added thoughtfully.

"I need no help from you." Alumni hissed; then swiftly he vanished, Ares sighed.

"It was worth a try." He muttered as his sister appeared.

"We have got to force him out; have him renounce his Godhood." Athena stated openly revealing her fear at the ruthless capabilities of this creature claiming to be the God of Chaos.

"I'm open to suggestions." He returned angrily; Athena sighed, she was very open to any sort of assistance as well.

The vortex opened swiftly and two entities emerged; the first was lean and muscular bearing a strong resemblance to the creatures that Ares had summoned for Damocles. However; he was lighter in tone and his teeth weren't rotting away, he wore simple clothing; a fur lined open top with matching leather pants and sturdy care-worn footwear, a strange tanned hide being the material used in their construction. Each of his fingers curled and ended with a claw five inches long; his hair was a rich ebony, nothing as scraggily as those of his semi-kindred, and his eyes were an emerald hue.  
The second was shorter; possessive of less physical mass, though none the less imposing. Wearing a fur lined bustier over voluptuous mounds of rich ebony flesh; and a dark midnight blue battle skirt; she contrasted strongly with her consort, her mate. Her own fingers were lithe and smooth; reminiscent of the fictional Elvin creatures of Tolkien's works, and her own eyes were a deep violet in nature. A rich flowing head of Cyan colored hair whipped about in the low wind as the vortex closed behind them; the male turned his snout twitching.

"I scent our quarry." He informed in his deep baritone.

"Then let us reclaim the lost one for the mistress my love." She returned; together their bodies faded until only a wispy outline remained, and then they swiftly began to traverse the lands.

**This is the story of a time long ago… When a world in turmoil; cried out for a hero… And mankind was plagued by suffering…  
****They were the heroes; a mighty princess forged in the heat of battle, and the only man bold enough to challenge the power of the Gods…**

Hercules; The Legendary Journeys  
Xena; Warrior Princess…  
**God of Chaos**

I watched the little boy as he remained by himself on the playground; he sat silently watching the other children play, though I knew he desperately wanted to join in.

"Why do you continue to cower here?" A voice demanded as a shadow fell over me. "Hiding in these pitiful memories instead of reclaiming your body; it's pathetic." He growled in that oh so high pitched whine of his; I glanced briefly up at the figure who should not be here, not in the open like this.

"I do not cower." I returned turning back to the children at play. "I am… Waiting; biding my time, for the right moment… To strike." I stated with narrowed eyes.

"And until that time he decimates countless souls; he is worse then what we stand for." He countered angrily as two others joined him; I whirled upon the giant creature composed from memories.

"Do not presume to question me; I am no longer this boy." I snapped indicating the child with the broken hilt of my sword; _had it been such a short time ago, this should not have become._

"True." The creature on the left admitted with a small smirk.

"But you still have a long way to go; before you can escape this prison." The monotonous toned creature on the right added; the central figure sneered and the images around me began to blur.

"A… A prison?" I repeated in confusion; the three merely nodded before they too vanished. I cursed under my breath; _who needed them anyways, and what did they know?_ "Prison my sign function." I scoffed unaware that I was even now traveling upon a predetermined path.

Xena stood amongst the desolation a frown touching her features; she couldn't believe that sweet caring man could be capable of this. Gabrielle led Widowmaker and Argo behind her tears glistening on her cheeks; she'd really come to care for the man.

"Hey; we'll get him back." Xena stated trying to cheer her friend up; Gabrielle shook her head.

"But how can we… I; forgive him for this?" Gabrielle wondered; Joxer tromped up beside his friend a determined look on his face.

"Hey; Xena was bad once, and yeah, sure I didn't know that guy so well… But you've got to let it go; I mean, this isn't him." He stated in an attempt to put a positive spin on things; Xena smiled at the usually bumbling man in a show of gratitude, Gabrielle frowned; her head tilted to one side.

"The Ambrosia messed with his mind Gabrielle." She pointed out. "There's always hope for redemption."

"Yeah; I suppose." Gabrielle muttered; not sounding very convinced. "I just wish it had never happened." She added softly formerly unshed tears now rushing out once again; Xena shook her head in sorrow.

"So do I." Xena muttered; and she was not alone in this sentiment, many others observing these events from afar had hoped for a better outcome.

Alumni sat examining the sword of Damocles; he'd taken it as a memento, and yet right this minute he was feeling… Trapped.

"Dinar for your thoughts." A familiar voice requested; he glared at Ares, didn't he have better things to do then pester newly born Gods?

"You don't know when to quit." He snapped; Ares smiled a little.

"Of course not; there's no fun in it." He returned that ever present smirk resting on his lips.

"Bored now." Alumni stated in a flighty sounding voice; as though perhaps quoting someone, and then he vanished yet again.

"Damn." Ares cursed.

"He does seem more unhinged then usual." Athena observed appearing beside her brother; Ares ground his teeth together.

"Must you constantly need to watch?" He demanded; Athena seemed taken aback.

"Hey I'm only trying to help; the others are about ready to banish you if you can't fix this." She shot back; Ares sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry; I'm not used to this… Failure on so many levels." He admitted allowing a rare moment of weakness to show through; Athena nodded and sympathetically squeezed his shoulder.

"I know; none of us are." She whispered glancing briefly to the heavens.

The child now sat before a science fair project; he was in tears because nobody stopped to take a look at it and after all his hard work too. I sighed; what was so significant about this stupid memory, I'd locked it away years ago.

"Still haven't figured it out yet." A gentle voice rebuked as someone new stood beside me; terrific, more childhood memories.

"Should I have?" I wondered forcing myself to ignore the screams and cries faintly wafting through the air; the monster hunted again.

"We are all capable of two things… Both Good and Evil." The elderly woman returned with sage like wisdom; she had been a cherished part of my childhood, as any grandchild would claim of their lost family members.

"But once you start down the dark path; forever will it dominate your destiny." Another spoke up in a strange sounding voice; I glanced down at the elderly green creature.

"I didn't know of you yet." I stated eyeing the alien in confusion, which was true; I had not been introduced to this particular entity until my teen years.

"Knowledge not important." A crotchety old Chinese man stated joining the duo. "We are all a part of you in some way." He added; I wondered at that, it seemed impossible that fictional characters could be part of me. "Pay **attention**." He exclaimed whacking me across the forehead with two fingers; I had always thought that humorous, until it actually happened to me.

"All of us shaped you into the man you are today." The woman stated. "Some of us more so then others." She added glancing pointedly at the Chinese man; who deferred to her wisdom, the old woman I knew as being from reality, she had been my Grandmother once.

"The lesson is important; we can only teach you so much." The Chinese man added; I shook my head in frustration waving my blades' hilt about in tandem with my emotional outburst.

"What lesson? What's the point?" I bellowed; the alien's ears seemed to droop as the images began to fade yet again.

"Aiyah!" The Chinese man cried. "You do not pay **attention**." He exclaimed emphasizing the last word and drawing it out; _boy was he loud._

"That; is why you fail." The alien added shadows seeming to fall across his face expanding upon his sorrowful expression; as if I'd lost my life to the darkness they'd been yammering about, then he too vanished completely.

"Stubborn… Just like your mother; I've done all I can." The elder woman sighed. "The rest is up to you now." And then she vanished; the cries of the damned seemingly silenced, the monster was growing stronger. If this truly was a prison I had to get out and fast; or else I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

To Be Continued:** This is only the beginning, which is why I hope I can be forgiven for making it a little shorter; I just didn't want to spoil everything at first. A lot of people might not reckognize some of the characters created from memory due to their limited descriptions, but that was my whole point.  
I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how I could renounce Alumni's Godhood and still keep his decent personality, but there was just no way to do it without sacrificing something for the story. Until I hit upon a brilliant idea; that will most likely not be revealed until around Chapter 3, possibly 4. (It depends on where I cut off at the end of the next Chapter I suppose.) This one will most likely be a lot shorter then the preivious two, since I'm taking some advice and doing my best to make the Chapters longer.  
If anyone is really interested in knowing who the first three characters were; because I believe I did a fairly decent introduction for the other two fictional characters that it should be plainly obvious, then perhaps I'll reveal that in the Author's Notes section of the next chapter. A few hints were given in the Chapter itself; whiney voice, monotonous voice and something else that Alain said after they'd left, but it still might not be too obvious. Heck the third character didn't even say more then one line, which is a bit odd I suppose, but I only put him in there because I liked the thought of three characters involved. (Ok; I think I've gone on long enough.)  
Oh yes; and before I forget, the two entities that emerge from the vortex will be featured more prominately, though I do belive I only actually named one of them. But I'll say stuff about them when they take a more active role; suffice it to say they are totally my creation, even if they are meant to reflect another's brilliant work.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Coming Storm

**Author's Notes:** Oh my; no reviews yet so I don't have anything to adress, oh well that won't stop me from updating and giving you more pieces to the puzzle. I suppose I'd better do as promised; ah well... Ok; in the last chapter when our hero first spoke to the apparitions in his mind the three were the G1 Decepticons Soundwave, Starscream and Megatron. Though I must admit Megatron didn't get as much to do as Starscream; he's always been one of my favorites and so much more challenging/fun to write then Megatron, who was really your basic run of the mil evil villain. Although he did have his moments; and a pretty killer laugh, anyway... Oh and of course, though it is obvious I'll say it here too just because I have nothing else to add, Apparition group two involved Alain's Grandmother, Yoda and Jackie Chan's Uncle, who I really don't think even **has** another name.

I'll put one more disclaimer up here just to be on the safe side; Xena doesn't belong to me I only borrowed her, none of the apparations inside Alain's mind belong to me either except his Grandmother and other family members that will appear later on. On a side note; I trust all of this internal stuff isn't going to cause massive confusion until the explanation get's revealed, which if I'm very much not mistaken occurs in chapter three. And now; on with the story.

Alumni appeared before Hephaestus; he tossed the broken hilt he'd kept and Damocles' sword to the ground in annoyance.

"Problems?" The forge master asked.

"I do not have a weapon suited for a God." He hissed glaring at the two pathetic objects in question; Hephaestus nodded and took a closer look at the broken hilt, something yet lingered there.

"It'll take me a day to make you a sword." He returned; sweeping his hand out to indicate his workshop. "There being so many other tasks and items to be made." He added.

"Then I shall wait; you can find me on Olympus when it's finished." Alumni stated before vanishing once more; Hephaestus smiled as Zeus himself graced his presence, a rare occurrence indeed.

"You're certain this will work?" He wondered taking the hilt and examining the light remaining there; Hephaestus nodded and moved back to his forge.

"The aura tinted the blade; his human half may be lost inside, but a piece is left outside." Hephaestus explained beginning to heat it up. "It will help when the time is right."

"The question I have is; if he is a God, why does he not see what has truly happened?" Hera wondered appearing without warning and also examining the hilt; she smiled softly when she eyed the aura clinging to it, a part of it seeming to bring her peace of mind.

"Simple; he can no more see that he has fragmented then he can know why his memories have not fully returned." Zeus returned; Hera nodded in understanding, and then she and Zeus left Hephaestus to his work.

Gabrielle nearly cried out as someone appeared before her; fortunately she readily recognized the arriving individual, with a scowl she turned to Xena.

"We have company." She stated; Ares ignored the hidden implications in her tone and strode forward.

"I thought you'd like to know; Alumni is on Olympus for a day, he's having Hephaestus repair his sword." Ares explained; Xena eyed the war god with suspicion.

"Why tell us?" She wondered.

"It wasn't my idea." He returned sounding less then sincere; then he took a careful look around as if afraid of being detected. "Just thought you could use the heads up." He added before quickly vanishing; Xena shook her head briefly and turned back to the others.

"Joxer; we'll need help, you think you can find Hercules in a day?" She asked with a note of urgency to her tone.

"Uh… Sure; no problem." He returned looking less than enthused; picking up his sword he quickly took off.

"How can he help?" Gabrielle wondered her tone denying the truth she knew in her heart.

"He's the only one who can fight Alumni." Xena returned in a soft voice; Gabrielle turned her gaze in pain, Xena approached her friend. "I know… I've come to care for Alumni as well, but right now."

"It's ok." Gabrielle cut her off. "I just keep wondering… Could we have done something to prevent it?" She asked turning a teary gaze back on her best friend; Xena was taken aback by the amount of pain lying within her friend and she gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think anyone could; it feels… As though this is all part of some test, I just hope he can pass it." She admitted glancing briefly to the heavens; as if awaiting this gesture a shooting star chose that moment to fall.

Elsewhere; the unnamed creatures sent by the Mistress eyed the pathway of the Gods in vain; it was here that certain immortals had to enter the hallowed realm of Olympus, but they alone could not pass uninvited and they knew their orders well.

"We must wait I'm afraid." The male stated; his companion sighed as she sat upon a large boulder, which materialized from nothingness.

"Time is of the essence; if he is permitted to remain a God much longer there could be no going back." She remarked; he nodded and moved to comfort her, they both knew he was the last hope for survival.

The child now hollered with joy as he rode his bicycle down the hidden paths of the large park; a campsite if I was not mistaken, a place I'd enjoyed often in my youth before I lost interest.

"You used to adore this; why did you ever give it up?" A young girl asked; I shook my head.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Perhaps I just let my fears control me too much." I added feeling slight fear as a tiny wasp flew up to me; it vanished quickly enough.

"We all had fun together; don't you miss those carefree times?" A slightly older girl asked; I closed my eyes as tears escaped.

"Constantly." I replied softly.

"Crying over lost youth won't help your current predicament." A new voice snapped; the girls eyed the uniformed man angrily, my cousins' weren't much of a fan of this one.

"He has a point." A tall woman with pink hair; an odd fashion sense and strange star-shaped earrings added. "You've got to face facts… You grew up."

"But he never lost his child-like qualities." My younger cousin; _Diane,_ snapped. "He forgot all about you two until the DVDs." She pointedly added smugly placing her hands on her hips.

"We're not here to make him forget that." The woman shot back. "But he has got to learn; being safe is noting if he dies a lonely old man."

"Yes; we're only two dimensional." The man added his facial expression lost behind the silver mask; I clutched the hilt tighter and glared at him.

"And what pray tell would you have me do my dear commander?" I snapped adopting a deeper baritone momentarily. "He; it… Whatever is a God." I reminded vehemently; my older cousin, _Jody,_ nodded in agreement.

"True; that is why you still need a little more time." She stated. "To help you figure it out, but also to gather more aid." She elaborated even as the laughter of the children began to fade; the woman smiled her eyes dazzling as she touched my shoulder. The man clasped my opposite shoulder and turned me around; my cousins vanished, as they began to go transparent.

"It must go faster now." He stated. "For…" And then he was gone; the woman as well and instead I was surrounded by darkness. Though surprisingly it did not last this time; instead I found myself in a very familiar location.  
A teenaged girl was shouting at a lost looking boy; he was decked out in a long sleeve jacket and a baseball style cap despite the afternoon heat, he could be no older then fifteen. _I'd worn that get up to supposedly keep Wood ticks off; as I recall it worked marvelously._

"Your first rejection." A new voice remarked as someone came to stand beside me.

"It was a stupid crush; I was only fifteen." I returned; I watched as the boy ran off, though there weren't many places to go on an island camp away.

"Do you understand yet why we show you these particular memories?" A woman asked; I let out a tiny sigh.

"They are to show me moments where I felt isolated." I replied in a soft and tired voice; I just wanted this to end.

"He can be taught." The man standing beside me exclaimed; I shook my head in wonder at that and allowed a small smile.

"No fictional characters to help?" I asked; mom grimaced slightly and dad smiled.

"We felt this moment should remain between us." He returned clasping my shoulder a hint of pride entering his voice as we appeared to at last be getting somewhere.

"Since we're only parts of your soul in guises it really doesn't matter." Mom grumbled in a barely audible tone.

"Still got a few more things to show; one or two big things if I'm not much mistaken." Dad stated and then everything vanished; much quicker this time, I waited for something new to appear, but it did not come.

"So I must wait once more… I suppose he is performing some horrendous deed once again." I muttered and I settled back to wait; the waiting was the hardest part, because it meant he slipped further and further away.

Hephaestus presented the blade to Alumni; he smiled as he tested his new weapon a most fitting weapon indeed, Hephaestus smiled as well, but for an entirely different reason.

"This weapon is made of the finest Olympian steel." He boasted. "It knows its master and will come when you wish it." He added in a cryptic vein; Alumni nodded satisfactorily and left the realm he'd usurped from Discord.

"He is on the plane of Earth." The female stated rising swiftly to her feet.

"Then we shall face him now." He returned; and together they disappeared.

Alumni was just about to resume the destruction of the tiny villages when a great clap of thunder shook the air; he glanced skywards' in confusion thinking Zeus was trying to get his attention, which is why he missed the lunging brute. The two fell to the ground; Alumni toppling one way, his attacker another. He leapt quickly back to his feet bolts of energy licking at his fingertips; and crackling about his pupils. The strangest of creatures stood before him; it was a man shape of seven feet tall, but resembling slightly the creatures Ares had conjured for Damocles. Yet it had flowing black hair and pointed ears; and its' flesh was not as sickly or distorted.

"You dare to attack a God!" He bellowed. "I shall teach you the folly of your ways." He vowed and blasted the creature through the air; it slammed into a tree and seemingly crumpled lifeless to the ground.  
Alumni turned back to his own little plan; only to feel a sudden and sharp pain in his arm, glancing down in shock he found three long gouges, though not deep. Looking back up he found his attacker clutching a strange looking weapon; it possessed three prongs on one end of a long shaft, reminiscent of a trident, but the other end held a sickle like blade.

"Now this may actually provide a challenge." He remarked unsheathing his newly acquired blade with a glint of hunger in his eyes.

To Be Continued: **Ah joy; more wonders, I'm afraid the scenes with Alumni aren't as long as some might wish, but alas when I was working on this I chose to keep certain things simple. There really wasn't much to do outwardly; this journey was more inwards dealing with Alain and what he's going through. Alumni as a character became secondary; so for that I must appologize to any readers who feel that I've let his character slip away. But fear not; he is someone I couldn't just destroy and leave it at that, oh no there are a great many plans for this one.  
In our next exciting chapter Xena and company will encounter a creature of unknown origins; she will guide them in their desire to help the man they have known as Alumni, and in so doing certain remaining questions may in fact be adressed. This time it was mostly Alumni's family members that showed up, but I'll give one of the famed Marvel No-Prizes to anyone who can guess the two fictional characters who appeared as guides in this chapter. (Disclaimer: I make no claims to owning the concept of the No-Prize, it and all of it's subsideries belong to Marvel Inc. makers of fine Comics and wonderous tales, Hats off to Stan 'The Man' Lee for creating so many heroes that I find myself eager to play with yet again in fictional settings.)**


	3. Chapter Three: Answers and Cybertronians

**Author's Notes:** Dilligently I continue to update a story that doesn't get any reviews, I must be a glutton for punishment. Anway; nothing big to say here, except that in the last scene featuring our hero his memories took on the form of mostly family members as well as Cobra Commander and Jem.

Almost exactly at the same instant Alumni would first hear the thunder clap; Joxer was returning to Xena and Gabrielle with his charges, as he raced along ahead of Hercules he knew it would take another half-day to get back. That is until a clap of thunder shook the air and the next thing he knew he almost barreled into Xena.

"Whoa." He exclaimed cart wheeling his arms as he screeched to a stop. "Wh-what just happened here?" He wondered.

"I don't exactly know." Hercules replied eyeing the sky with curiosity.

"But we made great time." Iolaus quipped with a chuckle; Hercules eyed him briefly and he immediately assumed a more serious composure.

"Good; now we can begin to plan." Xena stated ignoring the strange arrival of her friends; she turned her gaze to Hercules and made to speak, but was cut off by a strange voice.

"You can not save your friend thusly." A lilting feminine tone stated; all eyes turned to a tall creature wearing most curious garments. She was six feet nine inches tall; her hair a rich cyan in color, a highly unnatural color at that, and her ears also pointed at the tips.

"Xena; what is that?" Gabrielle wondered in slight awe; for this creature was beauteous to behold.

"That; has a name child." The female… Thing chastised taking a few steps forward; Xena leveled her sword on the unknown while Hercules and Iolaus prepared for trouble. "I am Toley; I have existed since the dawn of time for just such a purpose." She offered in way of greeting; her head dipped ever so slightly and then she waved her hand and a great stone materialized in her palm. It was twice the size of a mans' head and blood red in color; it pulsated strangely and served to unnerve the heroes further.

"Just what is all this Toley?" Hercules asked; she smiled with melancholy as she gently stroked the stone.

"Your friend must make a choice; Alumni as you call him is in danger of being destroyed, even as we speak my love fights him." She revealed; Xena seemed stoic outwardly, but Toley could tell she was fuming within.

"How can you kill a God?" Iolaus demanded; Toley glanced briefly to him, but directed her reply to Xena and Gabrielle.

"That is our soul purpose; the Mistress created us to kill the Chosen should he ever go astray." She explained her tone of voice not once showing the emotions flashing through her eyes; fear, sorrow and anger.

"Alumni is this… Chosen." Gabrielle surmised; Toley nodded and Xena took a menacing step forward.

"So who's your mistress?" She demanded. "Hera?"

"No… Similar to Alumni we have come from another reality; a completely different universe where you do not exist as you are." Toley replied glancing up briefly and wincing as if she felt great pain.

"You mean… No us; no Gods?" Iolaus wondered confusedly.

"We do not have time for me to make you understand; the concepts of which I would require to reveal are beyond your comprehension." Toley countered glancing once more off into the distance and touching the spot over her heart. "If you wish to help save your friend you must enter his mind, this stone can help… It is the Fe A Dremos… Door to Dreams." She elaborated gently caressing the bauble and causing it to flair brilliantly.

"We can use that to enter Alumnis' mind?" Gabrielle wondered breathlessly; Toley smiled and nodded at the young woman.

"But why?" Xena asked suspiciously.

"Because the man you know is trapped within, by the monster my love even now faces in combat." Toley returned; Iolaus eyed Hercules knowing what was to come next, all were surprised then when Joxer spoke.

"Let's do it." He stated; the others turned to him, some in bewilderment others with smiles. "Sure; I didn't get to hang out with the guy too much, but… Well if he's in trouble; and this is the only way to help, I say we do it." He stammered; the others mulled over this briefly, and one by one slowly agreed.

"Perfect." Toley stated with a clap of her hands; the stone now resting in the center of the group of friends. "I must warn you his memories may seem strange to you, but please don't be alarmed." She requested. "All you must do is wait until he calls upon you… And he will; then you shall be able to help him find the strength within." She added; and then she bade the others to touch the stone, slowly each one reached out. And once all five had placed their palms upon it; they seemingly vanished and Toley allowed her fear to escape in her expression once more as she felt the pain of her love.

* * *

"It's about time they got here." A voice grumbled from the shadows they now found themselves surrounded by; Joxer let out a yelp of fear as he saw the glowing red, eyes?

"He calls these friends?" Another voice asked disbelievingly; the rest of the little group stood uncertainly eyeing the hulking shadows and glowing eyes that did not appear to be human.

"These are memories?" Iolaus quipped. "I'd hate to see what his worlds like."

"Ah; Yesssss, humor. The defense mechanism of the weak minded." The second voice remarked. "Is it not; Dinobot?" He asked of his companion; the first shadowy creature snorted derivatively and shifted his stance.

"I'm not used to dealing with invisible opponents." Xena stated removing the sword from her sheath. "Why not come out so we can see you… Unless you're afraid."

"Is that a challenge?" The first demanded his muscles tensing up; Xena rolled her shoulders in preparation.

"If you insist." She replied smiling ferally.

"Xena; we don't…" Gabrielle began before the creature moved into the small pool of light. "Have time for this." She finished in a squeaky voice looking both awed and terrified at the same time; the memory creature in question was taller then a man, approximately eight to nine feet tall. He had a strange metallic sheen to his flesh; it was a mixture of blue, brown and golden in color and reminded Hercules slightly of Atlantian machines.

"Oh…" Joxer began before promptly fainting.

"Uh; you could probably take him Herc." Iolaus stated with less confidence then he desired; the creature curled his lip and pointed one taloned finger at the group.

"And he calls these friends." He scoffed.

"Now, now Dinobot; in their defense, they've never seen our kind before." The second individual pointed out joining his friend; this one was even taller, at twelve to fifteen feet tall. Covered in purple, black and silver; and possessing the head of a strange animal for a right hand.

"That one; might be a problem though." Iolaus added; Hercules was unfazed by these apparitions, he knew they meant no true harm despite their imposing nature.

"You can't be real." Gabrielle remarked approaching the two creatures and gingerly touching the taller ones' leg.

"Gabrielle step away." Xena ordered fearing for her friends' safety.

"Relax; Megatron and I shall not harm you." Dinobot stated reassuringly; though his tone of reassurance could use some work.

"Indeed we most certainly shall not, Nooooo… We're; guards." The one called Megatron stated; the cunning and evil nature of this one was clear to Xena, his body language spoke volumes and his smile bore a hint of sinister intent.

"Guards from what?" Joxer asked having managed to pull himself together; or as best as he could in the presence of these strange creatures.

"Though it is true that none of his memories can harm you." Megatron began. "That doesn't stop them from trying." He added with a hint of distaste.

"Royalty." A strange voice exclaimed before anyone else could speak. "The Uruk-Hai are on the offensive." He reported.

"Accursed abominations." Dinobot growled whirling to face the shadows all around.

"Inform Primal; oh and Inferno, show them what it means to play with fire." Megatron ordered openly smiling sinisterly with his last words.

"As you command my queen." Inferno returned before his presence vanished; Megatron sighed heavily.

"I do wish he'd stop calling me that." He muttered beneath his breath.

"Does anyone else feel totally out of the loop?" Herc asked; the others simply nodded or grunted agreeably, that's when the elderly man pushed past Dinobot.

"You'll have to forgive the Cybertronians; they tend to be slightly pompous, I suppose when you're the ultimate favorite pastime of… Well; us really… You tend to get a tad egotistical." He remarked in a kind and wise tone. "Return to your duties." He added glancing up pointedly at both creatures; they nodded quickly and retreated into the shadows.

"And who might you be?" Gabrielle wondered sounding rather put off by this whole crazy deal; just who was this Alumni guy anyway, and why did he have such… Wonders in his memory?

"Alumni of course… Well at least a part of him." He replied. "You see all us memories are merely manifestations of the young mans' soul… To help him with his responsibilities." He explained smiling kindly at the quintet; Xena took that in stride and sat down, a chair materializing for her as she moved.

"Yes, but who are you to Alumni?" Hercules asked; the older man smiled and took a seat himself.

"I'm his grandfather; the name's Clayton." He replied indicating the others should take a load off, and four more chairs appeared.

"Pleased to meet ya." Joxer stated reaching out a hand to the older man; who shook it with a bemused smile on his lips.

"Where are we?" Xena asked leaning forward and peering into the old mans' eyes.

"I guess you'd call it a waiting area; you see Al, he's having a chat with a few of us at the moment." Clayton returned leaning back in his seat; Iolaus jerked his head slightly at the sudden sounds that erupted nearby, some of which sounded like inhuman cries of pain, and death.

"Why do they want to try and hurt us?" He wondered; referring to the attackers.

"I suppose a part of Al's soul isn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of outside help." The old man returned with a shrug. "In any case it's not very important; with a host of heroes and villains gaurdin' ya you won't have to deal with'em." He added with a wide grin.

"So just how exactly are we supposed to help?" Iolaus wondered; Clayton smiled.

"Just be yourselves of course." He replied.

"And that'll get Alumni back in his right mind?" Gabrielle queried. "So he can renounce his Godhood."

"His Godhood?" Clayton repeated in an odd tone of voice. "Oh boy do you've got it wrong." He added with a shake of his head. "That's all Alumni; Al's just been taken for the ride."

"But I thought Al was Alumni?" Hercules countered in confusion; Clayton shook his head with a slight frown.

"It's a tad more complicated than you might think." He revealed. "You see when Al was sent here; **she** made sure he wouldn't remember, you see where he comes from you all exist as fictional characters… You know; created for the entertainment." He elaborated; all five of them widened their eyes in utter shock.

"Get out." Joxer spoke up; not really certain where the odd terminology had come from.

"I'm serious; people know of your exploits, they've seen it on television." Clayton returned; now his audience was totally confused, with a sigh a television set materialized among them. "This is called a television; it's what the humans of the Twenty-First century use for entertainment." He explained. "There are… Devices that record images; mostly actors portraying certain roles, and then these recordings are." He paused briefly uncertain if they'd understand the term. "Broadcast; via another device to people all around the world." He added.

"I do not understand." Xena freely admitted in an almost growl. "But I'll take your word for it." She added with a lowered tone.

"So Alumni was made to forget; so what?" Iolaus countered with a shrug. "Why?"

"He wouldn't very well make friends with all of you if he thought you weren't real… That it was all some elaborate dream." Clayton pointed out; the others seemed to agree with that logic. "No; better for him to accept it as reality, learn to defend himself… And get in some sorely needed exercise." He added a little twinkle in his eye.  
"And of course we all know the outcome of that. But you see; when Alumni ate that Ambrosia it created a far larger problem then just another Chaos God." He revealed.

"The transition wasn't instantaneous." Xena agreed remembering the strangeness of that day.

"Exactly; Alumni wasn't whole, up here." Clayton began tapping his temple. "And he'd briefly accessed his hidden gift." He added. "This coupled with his fate conspired to cause the mind to separate; effectively he became two men in one body, because the process couldn't complete itself." He finished; Hercules glanced around, Iolaus staring briefly at him.

"Two minds can't exist in the same body." They concluded simultaneously.

"That's why he seemed normal at first, but became totally unhinged." Xena surmised.

"So; how can we fix it?" Gabrielle wondered desperation in her tone.

"You can't." Clayton replied. "The only hope either of them have is for the process to complete itself; and only he has the power to do that." He added sagely.

"That golden light dealie he tapped into before." Joxer surmised. "What? I can get ideas too ya know." He stated addressing the stares aimed his way.

"His lost memory; the one completely hidden away until he is ready to wield the power." Clayton stated with a nod. "And only the memory of his friends can help him retrieve it… But most of the memories of his friends are still a little jumbled because of the forced separation." He added.

"Which is why Toley sent us into his mind." Hercules exclaimed; Clayton nodded yet again, appearing as though a child's favorite doll that had been hugged one too many times.

"Well where is he?" Gabrielle demanded. "I'm ready to help him now." She stated rising back to her feet with great determination.

"Ah… But he is not." Clayton pointed out; the woman sat back down with a heavy sigh. "Just be patient… It won't be long now." He stated with a twinkle in his eye.

To Be Continued: **Now we're getting somewhere; the heroes who have befriended young Alain Desrochers now know that Alumni and Alain have been seperated into two souls, even though I refered to them as minds in this chapter. Yep; Alumni is a twisted abomniation prepared to destroy mindlessly, Alain is the kind soul that befriened the others and retained all of his true memories.  
I trust that helps to explain everything; there's only a few other chapters left involved in this tale before the ultimate confrontation between both souls, which will be quite something to see I'd wager. Be here next time as Alain is continued to be led on his inner journey; and Alumni continues to wage battle against the creature who is Toley's love.**


	4. Chapter Four: Arise Justice

**Author's Notes:** Here we have chapter four; only two more to go and this story will be finished and then we shall leave the world of Xena Warrior Princess and journey into the Twenty-Fourth Century and the land of Transporters and Replicators. I hope those of you who are still with me are enjoying this story; I wish I'd get seom reviews so I'd know if it's good or bad, I can't very well fix anything if I don't know what parts may be inadequate.  
Anyway; I believe I've said enough, so we shall resume the tale and learn more about our hero...

I watched as couples danced; as the young man celebrating his Graduation did it alone, unaccompanied by the fairer sex. Instead his stupid brother had tagged along; _how aggravating._

"You are not as alone as you are led to believe." A voice broke into my thoughts; a wizened and knowing voice that spoke volumes. An elderly gentleman with a floppy grey hat and a grey cloak that billowed about his person came into view; clutching an ornately carved wooden staff and using it for support, he had a smile on his lips and a merry twinkle in his eye.

"If you're talking about you guys… Well I hardly think you qualify." I retorted.

"Because we are products of the imagination?" A second voice demanded as a tall blue skinned man with a skull for a head appeared; he was clutching a staff as well, a long purple shaft with the skull of a ram atop it, and he looked decidedly out of place next to the elder human.

"Or because we don't seem to care?" The girl sitting at the table closest to me also demanded; I was shocked, I hadn't expected her to be used… _Jennifer, but…Why?_

"We may be fictional characters adopted by your mind, but we are still friendly towards the soul that keeps us alive." The elderly man remarked.

"Your imagination is your greatest friend; for it gives you a talent." The other added resting comfortably in a seat next to the young woman also graduating; a young woman I had long ago felt a strange connection to that I could never explain, and never act upon.

"And I may not have been the best of friends during these times, but I did still talk to you… Showed a glimmer of interest in your life." She whispered; I nodded in consent even though it sounded more like something a fantasy would tell me and not the real Jennifer, turning back I watched as these memories began to fade just as the others had.

"Maybe I'm not as alone as I was led to believe." I remarked; and then the whole world seemed to swim completely out of focus.

* * *

Alumni crashed through the tops of the trees; tearing a deep furrow of broken branches and dead leaves almost eight miles long, before he splashed into the river. Cuts littered his upper torso, whatever weapon this creature had it was most effective against Gods.

"Ok." He grumbled climbing to his feet under the rivers' frothing mouth; the fact that a mortal would drown in this self same predicament notwithstanding. "No more mister nice guy." He growled rushing off to fight the monster once more; meanwhile Toley came to her love with the stone.

"They are inside; do not kill him unless I give the order." She commanded; he growled with distaste, but nodded with an air of acceded frustration. Alumni reappeared and charged the beast; in turn he leapt forward with inhuman agility and their bladed weapons met as thunder roared once more.

* * *

All hell appeared to have broken out; an army of Uruk-Hai were fighting the Maximals and Predacons trying to reach my friends, I couldn't understand why they'd want to, but it was really irking me.

"What's going on around here?" I bellowed bringing both parties up short; my friends seemed oblivious to my voice, perhaps because we were quite some distance away still.

"We were just." One of the Uruk-Hai in charge began; I glared him down, the army shirked back at my glare and began to slink away.

"Aw; just when I was startin' to enjoy myself." Rattrap complained approaching me; I shook my head, this was indeed highly disconcerting.

"Come along; your friends are waiting." Megatron called beckoning with his T-Rex hand; I smiled and raced towards the circle of light, my somber mood broken easily at the sight of semi-familiar faces of the present. As I passed into the circle the group broke out in relieved expressions.

"Alumni!" Gabrielle exclaimed leaping to her feet and rushing over to embrace me; I grimaced at that name.

"You're late." My grandfather chastised; I sighed a little at that.

"Gimmie a break I got held up in traffic." I retorted with a smirk.

"What happened to you?" Iolaus wondered glancing at my cut up arms; I scratched my beard briefly in thought, I hadn't even noticed the injuries.

"He's fighting; I guess whatever I feel he feels… Er; and vice versa." I replied; Hercules clasped my shoulder in friendly greeting and Joxer shot me a big goofy grin.

"So now what?" He asked turning to my grandfather, but he'd already vanished; in his place was the wizened old Yoda once again.

"The lost memory recovered must be; only together, retrieve it, you can." He stated; everyone besides myself stared incredulously at the little green alien.

"Did anyone else follow that?" Iolaus wondered.

"He said that only together can we retrieve my lost memory." I supplied smiling at the wizened Jedi; he gave me a wink and hobbled off his stone seat.

"Come; come; lead you I shall." He beckoned with his little cane; I began to follow as quickly as I could, he was fast for an old guy. The others had to run to catch back up with me; and so we walked through the mindscape, following the light held by Yoda. _Where'd he get that; and why does this echo the scene from Empire?_

"Do you know what the lost memory is?" Xena wondered; I shook my head and glanced briefly at her.

"I do not, but you have a small part of it." I supplied; she nodded accepting that.

"The fight with Damocles." She surmised; I grimaced slightly and rubbed at a phantom wound briefly.

"Yes; I fought with a power beyond that of a mere mortal." I stated.

"If I may be so bold, just what is your real name?" Hercules asked curiously; I smiled.

"Alain… Alain Desrochers, but please call me Al." I replied; Gabrielle came up beside me and eyed me out of the corner of one eye.

"So you knew of us before we met… Because of that television thing your Grandfather tried to explain." She remarked; I nodded.

"I did, but I must admit knowing the real flesh and blood characters; is preferable." I returned with a friendly smile directed towards her; she actually blushed and shied away from me, causing some confusion.

"How? Can you explain it better?" Iolaus requested; I tilted my head to one side in contemplation.

"Think of it as a modern form of a play." I began. "The creators hire actors to perform specified roles… The thing of it is; you're not real, where I'm from you're part of a made up world." I explained; Joxer clambered up to me.

"How can we exist here if we're only made up, huh?" He demanded smarmily.

"Uh… Well think of it this way." I began. "You know there are other realms, right?" I asked.

"Yeah; Tartarus, the Elysian Fields, Olympus." Iolaus rattled off; I nodded, having seen Olympus myself through the eyes of the monster.

"Then think of it like this… What if there were whole other universes; not just the places where your soul went, but places where completely different people lived." I explained spreading my arms out to indicate the vast plains that made up my mindscape as I spoke.  
"And these people were just like you; except for one crucial detail, for the sake of argument let's say they were all giants." I added; the group got contemplative expressions on their faces.

"I'm not sure I follow." Xena admitted reluctantly; I sighed.

"Am I going to fast; I think I went to fast for you." I muttered paraphrasing Doctor Malcolm from Jurassic Park while rubbing my temple with two fingers. "Oh I know." I blurted. "What did you eat for breakfast this morning?" I asked.

"Left over trout." Iolaus grumbled; I smiled and gave a little nod.

"Suppose you had turnip stew instead; or maybe even mutton, then you wouldn't have had the trout now would you." I pointed out confidently

"I suppose not." He returned confused.

"Exactly; all our lives are made up of choices, but what about the path not taken?" I asked; Xena's eyes lit up, apparently she was catching on.

"So the choices we've made may be the key." She remarked.

"Precisely; every choice we make is another crossroads, and the fork we don't take may in fact be taken by another version of ourselves in a completely different world where night is day and black could be white." I stated. "And that is the basic premise of multiple realities."

"But you're not from here at all." Gabrielle pointed out. "There is no version of you in this reality." She stated.

"Ah yes… And that is where things get more complex." I admitted with a tiny sigh; _boy this sure was taking a long time to find this memory, sure would save me the headache of explainin' this if Yoda moved a little faster._ "Now we're talking about a great Omniverse; a place where an infinite amount of realities can co-exist." I continued. "But instead of being identical they are radically different; for an example I'll use a play." I decided.

"Oooo; which one?" Joxer asked with a childlike twinkle in his eye.

"It doesn't really matter, but to explain it better think of a play that was totally fabricated; none of it based on anyone's great exploits." I suggested; the group closed their eyes to better facilitate the selection, it was only a brief moment before they opened them again ready to listen once more. "Now; imagine that the world of this play was truth, it is completely real." I stated.

"Oh I get it." Iolaus cut in. "An Omniverse is created by a person's imagination; instead of realities that are identical to ours they could be about anything." He exclaimed pleased with his newfound understanding; judging by the expressions on everyone's faces they too understood.

"Yes exactly." I crooned with a wide smile. "Boy; for primitive humans you sure catch on quick."

"Who are you calling primitive?" Gabrielle demanded haughtily; in response I conjured the memory of an F-15 and watched it fly by. The others cowered slightly at that; I in turn smiled smugly, she glared at me.

"Slow you are." Yoda called breaking me from my reverie. "Arrived; we have." He stated as we were suddenly surrounded by complete blackness; Joxer wailed.

"I can't see." He complained.

"None of us can." Iolaus shot back.

"At very long last; the Chosen one has come." A voice spoke out all around; I glanced about for a source, but found none. "You are aware that your training is incomplete." She softly stated; I nodded, though there was no way I could be sure she was correct.

"It must be done." I called out to the odd female voice; she seemed so familiar, and yet unknown at the same time.

"Then you must agree to the price; once all is done the memory of the truth will be hidden from you, until the day you are truly ready." She stated; I lowered my head in the dark mulling over any possible repercussions.

"I understand." I whispered. "And accept."

"Then claim what is yours." She stated; and the darkness was lifted, we could now see everything. We were in the same clearing Damocles had attacked us in; and he was waiting, his creatures at his side.

"Terrific." Xena muttered. "Now I understand why we had to come."

"I will grant you protection." I returned turning to the five of them, I held up my hands and closed my eyes. Thus I crafted new memories; each of my friends was engulfed in a new golden suit of armor, it was light weight and only covered the vital areas, somewhat like a gladiator's armor. Xena received a new sword; that shone in the brilliant light; Joxer was given a shorter sword. Gabrielle received a far deadlier looking quarterstaff with sharpened points on each end; whereas Hercules and Iolaus needed no weapons.

"What am I wearing?"Gabrielle demanded sounding slightly afraid at her exposure; she glared at me and I grinned sheepishly.

"Well it's easier to move in that kind of armor as opposed to a full set." I countered defending my creations with practicality.

"Yeah right." She quipped flashing me with a knowing smile; I turned away and held up my broken hilt.

"Aw slag." I cursed as the Uruk-Hai charged; _just where did Ares conjure these guys up from anyway?_ Iolaus managed to block the blade of the first with his new wrist guard; then he slammed the beast aside, Hercules took on three at once thoroughly enjoying himself and Xena leapt into the fray with her battle cry.  
Gabrielle swung her staff at another and literally beheaded it; Joxer moved clumsily into battle willing to help, he surprised me when he took one out by himself and he smiled at the fact that he had succeeded.

"Just you and me." Damocles hissed as he stalked up to me.

"That is where you're wrong." A new voice stated; I glanced back to see Yoda standing next to a young man, he was dressed as a Jedi Knight and appeared to resemble Ewan McGregor.

"What is this?" Damocles demanded; I was at a loss myself.

"Thought fight alone you would?" Yoda asked tilting his head to one side with a smile; I shrugged; the younger Jedi ignited his lightsaber and charged Damocles, the two began to fight leaving me without an opponent. Then I saw it; a rectangular box sitting close to where Damocles first appeared, sprinting over to it I kicked the lid open.  
A feral grin spread across my features at the sight I beheld; tossing aside the old hilt I gently lifted the new sword from its' resting place, it was magnificent.

"By the power of Greskull." The voice teased in my left ear laughter dancing about gaily; I shook my head and slowly climbed back to my feet.

"Too cliché… Besides; I have already made my choice." I reminded as the last veil was lifted and all the knowledge I'd lost came back to me. "I… AM… JUSTICE!" I cried at the top of my lungs; all eyes turned to me as a golden aura erupted from within, I felt my body rejuvenate instantly and I could sense my mind fully separate from the monster.  
The change complete I looked to see if there was any physical changes to indicate what I had become; there was, my shoulders were covered by golden armor pieces. These pieces rested upon my shoulders and covered my upper chest barely; and we are talking pure gold, crafted from the purest source of all, the golden light that was part of the aura of my soul.  
Most of my chest and body for that matter was bare revealing the toned muscles; there was of course a modest covering over my genitals and the like, it was a golden armor similar to that which covered my shoulders. Covered slightly with a golden pelt of some kind around the inner thighs; my feet were the only other part of my body covered in gold roman-style sandals; I felt a slight weight upon my brow. A tiny golden circlet rested there now; testament to my new status as the Chosen warrior of God from Earth Prime, my home reality… _Alas I shan't remember any of this when all is said and done._

"Expecting a little more covering?" She whispered in my ear somewhat teasingly.

"Surprisingly; no." I returned with a smirk. "We are all born into this world naked after all; and I don't think modesty is your strong suit." I elaborated.

"Never has been high on the priorities list; that's only what you children of mine placate yourselves with." She returned a smile hinted at by her tone.

"It's not important anyways; I can move freely in this and fight, and that's all I need." I stated before turning my head slightly at the presence of the monster.

"And I thought mine was revealing." Gabrielle remarked eyeing me approvingly; I chose to ignore her innuendo.

"That's it?" Iolaus demanded slightly out of breath from the fight. "All that just so you can get a new sword and glow in the dark." He added slightly annoyed.

"This is my destiny Iolaus." I returned. "I shall become a great warrior in time, but for right now." I began softly glaring at the hated essence, which I had inadvertently created. "I want my body back." I added with a low growl clutching my blade tighter.

To Be Continued: **AHA! Our hero knows the truth know, but do you gentle reader? Have I made it perfectly clear? I hope I have, I know for a fact someone already lost interest because of all the confusion and the sporadic scene jumping, which I've fixed I might add. I think I'll go back into the first two chapters and fix things so that the transition from scene to scene will be better defined. But tomorrow, it's late and I must rest. The next chapter shall involve an epic and grand struggle between the two souls, our hero Alain Desrochers and our antagonist the self-proclaimed God of Chaos Alumni. Who if you recall are now two seperate souls in one body, just to re-iterate for those unfortunately confused by my tale.**


	5. Chapter Five: The End of a God

**Author's Notes:** I'm on a role with updates it seems; this is the second last chapter for God of Chaos and right off the bat I have something to say, I **KNOW** there's some kind of rule about copying and pasting songs into the stories. I'm not exactly sure how all of that works though; direct copy/pasting is illegal or using songs in the context of the story is illegal? Or should I say frowned upon?>  
Either way I don't know exactly so if anyone who reads this thinks I've violated something let me know;I **HAD** intended to alter this chapter not to include the song, but it has been incorporated into the climactic fight scene and I just couldn't figure out how the slag to modify this ruddy chapter to lose the song.  
The song in question is Linkin Park's The End; like I said if there's some rule infringements in my using it in the context of the story as I have then by all means let me know and I'll just erase it I suppose... Although it kind of cuts down on the drama of the fight scene so to speak or how I managed to seemingly lengthen a rather short and quick fight scene by breaking it up.  
Anyway now that that's all out of the way let me just post this up, cross my fingers in hopes that it's not in some kind of red zone or something and allow you to enjoy the story.

* * *

At that exact same time on the physical plane Alumni froze; his entire body locking up in mid-swing and the light in his eyes fading, his attacker prepared for the finishing blow.

"Hold!" Toley cried; he glanced at her furiously.

"We haven't got much more time." He reminded.

"Let us see how this plays out first." Toley requested gently running her hand over his upper torso; he sighed. "He may yet surprise you." She added with a small smile; he just ground his teeth together and moved closer to Alumni, he would be ready.

* * *

He stood before us; the beast that had stolen my body and performed atrocious deeds, he appeared amused.

"Are we going to have to go through this again?" He asked. "I beat you down once before; I can do it again." He added with a pointed glare.

"Things are different this time." I returned in an even tone.

"These pathetic friends can't help you… I am a God!" He cried bringing his sword to bear; Xena took a step forward.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I started this; I must end it." I stated; she eyed me briefly and then steeped back willingly.

"If you insist." She deferred. "But we've got your back." She added encouragingly; I smiled at the thoughtful gesture and took a few steps forward, he smirked viciously and brought his blade to bear once more. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes briefly; allowing my emotions to flow through me and away, no need to hinder my performance with thoughts of petty vengeance.

"A little musical accompaniment always does wonders for these final epic confrontations." I murmured knowing they couldn't hear me; a melody began to play, one I felt was appropriate and I took some more slow steps forward before the words began.

_It starts with... One thing I don't know why; it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time all I know…_

He charged me with a roar and our blades met; he tried to bash me aside with his godly strength, but I stood firm and took the hit following through with a sweeping kick designed to unbalance him.

_Time is a valuable thing watch it fly by as the pendulum swings; watch it count down to the end of the day. The clock ticks life away it's so unreal didn't look out below; watch the time go right out the window, trying to hold on, but didn't even know…  
_

He rammed me in the chest with his foot and sent me slamming to the ground, gasping for breath I regained my footing and charged; he met me head on and I felt the impact through my bones. It wasn't enough to dissuade me; I cut into the flesh of his arm and he retreated briefly cringing with the pain, I smirked.

_Wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside; and even though I tried it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when…_

_I tried so hard; and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall; to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter…_

He growled in rage and swung his blade wide; trying to decapitate me, I ducked low and came up with a ramming strike to the gut, he literally gasped as the air rushed from his lungs and a small trickle of blood escaped his lips. I didn't let up; I swung into a flurry of hits and slashes, hoping to end this at last, but alas it was not to be. He parried every sword thrust and withstood the assault of blows; he lashed out with a fist in return and sent me careening across the mindscape feeling as if he'd broken bones with that last hit.

_  
One thing I don't know why; it doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard. In spite of the way you were mocking me; acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far…  
_

Shrugging off the pain I got back up; ignoring the fact that my friends were trying to come to my aid, but unable to pass a strange barrier I'd seemingly erected, I rushed forward once again. Once more we broke into a flurry of moves; he was growing more careless and I slipped a few cuts in, but he got me once or twice as well marring my pristine pecks. I growled low in my throat and spin-kicked him across the face; he circled through the air a good fifty feet until he collided with some unknown force and slid to the ground, his eyes glazed over briefly, but then he charged once again heedless of my new stance.

_Things aren't the way they were before you wouldn't even recognize me anymore; not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end. You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart; what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I…_

_I tried so hard; and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall; to lose it all, but in the end…_

He took me by surprise halting mid-charge and raising his hand; a burst of electrical energy flew out of his fingertips and collided with me, I screamed as I flew backwards and crashed amongst my friends…

_It doesn't even matter…  
_  
"I thought this was supposed to help?" Hercules wondered in a low tone as he tensed ready to defend my fallen form; the music seeming to pause as if a recorded playback.

"It did." I shot back shoving the worried Gabrielle aside and climbing back to my feet determined to leap back into the fray.

"Funny; you seem to be losing." Iolaus quipped angrily.

"That is because; trust us he does not." Yoda returned appearing before me and eyeing me sagely.

"We told you; magic defeats magic." The elder Chinese man reprimanded also appearing before me. "But would you **listen**?" He added in typical fashion; I rolled my eyes.

"I can handle this." I retorted rolling my shoulders and preparing to leap back into the fray over these manifestations heads.

"You still do not** listen!**" Uncle chastised thwacking me across the forehead once more; I rubbed the injured spot semi-confusedly semi-annoyed, _Man; how does Jackie put up with this all the time… Oh right; it's a cartoon, heh, heh._

"What are you getting at?" I demanded tired of the cryptic half-explanations.

"Are we going to banter now; end this charade and fight me, unless you're afraid." Alumni cajoled his Godly energy crackling in his eyes.

"Help you we can; if allow us, you do." Yoda stated; and I felt them all, family and childhood friends alike. They stood as wispy half-forms behind the seven of us; and everything clicked into place as my injuries began to feel less painful, with a small smile I glanced towards the man I knew only as Uncle.

"Now; I understand, thank you." I stated bowing to both wise men; they returned the gesture and I stepped past them facing Alumni as the song returned full force.

_I've put my trust in you; pushed as far as I can go, for all this there's only one thing you should know…_

"Ah; finally, now you can die." Alumni stated coldly raising a hand and blasting me a second time with his energy assault; I stood my ground and calmly waited.

_I've put my trust in you; pushed as far as I can go, for all this there's only one thing you should know…_

At the last possible instant I swung my sword as a surge of newfound strength passed through me; the energy assault connected with my blade, and bounced back as though taken directly from a certain favorite videogame. Alumni stared dumbly at his attack even as it slammed back into him and sent him flying; I marched forward, the wraith like forms solidifying with each step.

"How?" Alumni demanded struggling back to his feet in obvious pain.

"I want you out." I stated. "I want my body back; and I have more help then you could possibly imagine." I added willing him to see; to know what he faced, his eyes widened as he saw the army behind me.

"What is this?" He demanded growing angry and confused; I glanced briefly behind me, there they all stood family, friends, creatures great and small from the deepest recesses of my mind. I smiled briefly when I caught sight of an anthropomorphic mouse with white gloves and red shorts standing next to a red furred bear with a heart on his otherwise plain white chest.

"My memories." I replied continuing my inexorable approach.

_I tried so hard; and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter…_

"My soul." I added softer now; I was mere inches apart from my greatest nemesis.

_I had to fall; to lose it all…_

"I am whole once more." I stated in a very low barely audible tone. "And; **I WANT YOU OUT!**" I screamed; with one swift strike I drove my sword into Alumni's chest, he screamed in a rage and clawed at me even as the very mindscape began to tremble.

_But in the end; it doesn't even matter…_

"Now; proceed… On your way to oblivion." I recited with a small smirk as the music accompanying this song ended; Alumni let out one final scream and then all became nothingness.

* * *

Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Iolaus and Hercules re-appeared in the physical world next to Toley just in time to witness the final outcome; Alumni seemed to shudder in his frozen state and then the body tore itself in half. One half retaining the Gods' attire; the other reverting to the simple garb he'd worn before.

* * *

I collapsed weakly to my knees and looked up at the strange attacker I'd sensed before; I was woozy, and couldn't remember much of anything about my inner journey.

"Kill him." I hissed at the same time as a woman's voice ordered this unknown warrior with exactly the same phrase; the beast smiled graciously and before Alumni could recover he ran the God through with his bladed staff.  
I'm not sure how, but I am certain it worked; because the heavens clamored and the Earth trembled and Alumni aged within the blink of an eye crumbling to dust and leaving the Unicron inspired armor behind in a worthless pile. I felt a sense of great relief wash over me and then I fell to the Earth; I was tired, the forced separation had taken a lot out of me.

"Al!" Iolaus cried; being the closest and seeing things more clearly then the others, he rushed up beside me. "Hey; you're gonna be ok." He stated searching for a wound.

"So… Tired." I murmured beginning to lose consciousness.

"Is he hurt?" I barely heard Hercules ask.

"Nah; the poor guys' just all out of energy, he needs some rest." Iolaus replied with a little laugh.

"Thank the Gods this nightmare is over." Gabrielle exclaimed as her presence was made known to my dwindling senses; she grasped my hand and squeezed it fondly.

"Like they had anything to do with it." Xena muttered; I struggled to get up, but a gentle hand pushed me back down.

"No, no; rest Al." Gabrielle scolded.

"But." I tried to protest.

"Relax." Gabrielle insisted. "Just rest now… I won't let anything bad happen to you now." She whispered sounding extremely close to my ear; I knew the others couldn't have heard that last bit, with one last bone weary sigh I gave in to Morpheus.

"That went well." Toley remarked coming up to the small ground.

"He shall have to leave as soon as he awakens." The male stated. "His training must resume."

"Indeed, but you shall be allowed to bid your friend farewell." She added just as a great swirling vortex opened not too far away.

"The Mistress beckons… Farewell noble heroes." The unnamed male stated before stepping into the vortex; Toley gathered the stone and also took her leave, but not before taking a final glance at the man who had everything now resting upon his shoulders.

"Such a burden for one so young." She remarked wistfully before vanishing after her mate.

"Now what?" Joxer wondered aloud; everyone glanced up at him snapping out of their silent watch over Al.

"We'll set up camp." Xena replied glancing about the decimated area until she found a small grove of trees. "Over there." She urged.

"Right; I'll carry our friend here." Hercules volunteered easily hefting the shorter man; Gabrielle climbed back up and followed after him.

"I'd better fetch the horses." Xena muttered heading off to find Argo and Widowmaker; Iolaus looked between the two retreating figures heading in opposite directions with slight concern.

"Come on Joxer." He called. "Let's go fetch some firewood and catch lunch." He added; Joxer shrugged and headed along after Iolaus happily whistling a tune.

* * *

It was soon very much later; the sun had gone down and everyone had eaten dinner as well, Gabrielle sat beside the still sleeping form of Alumni… No; Al, she'd been there the entire time watching him with rapt attention and a hint of pained heartbreak.

"That must have really took a lot out of him." Xena remarked eyeing Gabrielle with concern for a brief moment.

"Well; we did see his aura." Iolaus pointed out. "Something that pure must be really powerful and take a lot of energy."

"I've never known a mortal to possess such power." Hercules added glancing over at the man with some concern. "I hope he learns how to wield it wisely." He added; Joxer didn't say anything, mainly because he didn't know what to say.

"He will." Gabrielle spoke up breaking through the heavy silence. "I don't know how to explain this, but when I saw him like that… It's like a part of me knew." She admitted lightly brushing a strand of hair from the man's face. "He's going to be a great hero… Even more so then you Hercules." She added glancing back at her friends; a silence fell over the group once more, Joxer feeling more out of place got to his feet and claimed his bedroll from Widowmakers back.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm bushed." He stated moving over to a spot to go to sleep.

"Yeah." Iolaus agreed stretching his arms and exaggerating a yawn. "Do we… I mean; should we set a watch?" He wondered.

"No." Xena replied. "We'll all be just fine for tonight." She stated fetching her own bedroll and Gabrielle's as well.

"Um; I won't need that." Gabrielle declined in a low and soft tone.

"Gabrielle; you need your rest." She chastised; Gabrielle nodded.

"I know, but…" She trailed off looking between Xena and Al's sleeping form; Xena's face darkened with disapproval, but she said nothing and tossed Iolaus the bedroll. Everyone settled down for the night; Hercules dousing the fire, Gabrielle still sat up by the man looking deeply upon his closed eyes with a great fondness. When she was confident the others were all asleep she began to speak her mind.  
"I know it's stupid of me; falling for a guy who's got to leave in the morning, but I can't help it." She admitted in a low emotional tone. "I've only felt this way about one other man before; and he was cruelly taken from me." She added a pained expression clouding her features; she shifted positions then, laying down beside Al and placing her hand upon his chest.  
"I just hope you don't forget about us." She added slowly. "About me." She whispered painfully before settling herself and swiftly falling asleep; Xena however was actually still awake and very worried for her friend, but there was nothing she could do or say to make this any easier for her. With a soft sigh of annoyance she turned over and soon fell asleep herself; silently cursing the Gods and Aphrodite for this development, though Aphrodite herself really had nothing to do with it.

To Be Concluded: **In the final not very exciting chapter our hero shall depart from this world and resume his Trek into the Omniverse so that he may learn to wield his power; and fulfill his destiny. His Voyage will be taking him into a world of impressive technologies; and feature the wonders of the Twenty-Fourth Century, but all will not be well for our hero once he arrives there and despite everything that has happened in this chapter there may yet be one final hand to be played concerning the other soul, Alumni...**


	6. Chapter Six: The Required Sappy Ending

**Author's Notes:** Wow; after all these long chapters this one sure is short, but it is the ending to the story after all... Nobodies reviewed this story yet, but after it's all up perhaps I'll get more reviews. Or rather I should say some reviews, anyway I guess I don't have to say much so we'll just start ourselves off then.

* * *

Early the next morning; I knew it had to be since the sun was not yet high in the sky; I was the first to wake up. Every muscle in my body ached with a fire I could barely understand; splitting off from Alumni must have really did a number. Gabrielle's oh so slightly smaller frame was resting beside me and I smiled at her show of concern; I scratched at my beard suddenly, Primus it itched like hell.  
I'd have to shave it off as soon as I got back to civilization; Gabrielle stirred beside me, she awoke and as soon as she saw me awake she nearly crushed my windpipe with the force of her hug.

"Good morning to you too." I gasped struggling to remember how to breathe; then I had to cover my ears at the yell Iolaus shot at me.

"Hey, hey… Good to see you back among the living." He exclaimed slapping me on the back; Hercules shot me a friendly smirk.

"The feelings' mutual." He stated; Gabrielle blushed fiercely as she realized we must not have been the first to wake up after all.

"How do you feel?" Xena asked as we both got up off the ground.

"Like I got hit by a train." I replied rubbing my temple; the blank stares that received merely made me smile all the more. "Forget about it."

"Uh… Here ya go Al… I… Ah; found this yesterday." Joxer stammered holding up Alumni's sword; I grinned wickedly as I took it from him.

"Just exactly how long were you going to let me sleep like that?" Gabrielle hissed at Xena as I examined the blade with a giddy thrill; it was mine, my own, my precious. _Ok; control yourself Al._

"What?" Xena returned all innocent-like.

"Ah… Thanks Joxer." I told the man ignoring the little display between the two women; that's when the vortex burst open over in the clearing, I saw it and smiled wistfully, the adventure was over.

"Looks like your ride's here." Iolaus remarked; I nodded sheathing the blade.

"Which means this is Goodbye." Gabrielle added sounding heartbroken; I sighed, but couldn't think of anything to truly say. And then for some strange reason an odd thought hit me and I smiled warmly at my friends, which elicited a few curious stares.

"Not Goodbye." I corrected. "Good Journey." I stated adopting one of the only saving graces from that old live action Masters of the Universe movie.

"How… Appropriate." Xena remarked reaching out a hand; I clasped it and gave her a shake, next came Hercules.

"You'll always be welcome here." He stated. "And next time I promise not to throw you through the wall." He added with a light chuckle; I laughed boisterously at that as we shook hands.

"And you'll always have a soft spot in my memories… Right about here." I teased touching the spot where my ribs had been broken oh so long ago; we both chuckled at that one and next came Iolaus.

"Better watch your back next time." He remarked; I shrugged as we clasped hands.

"I'll take any advice you dish out; oh wise and ancient soothsayer." I retorted with a sly smile; and then came Joxer; the young man looked a little put off as I held out my hand to him.

"Me too?" He asked disbelievingly.

"How could I not; after all you are Joxer the Mighty." I returned speaking without any hint of patronization or mockery; he clasped my hand in return.

"Yeah… Yeah; hey that's right." He countered as the others laughed a little at the man's infallible optimism; he reminded me a little of the man I used to be, and now I turned to Gabrielle. She pulled me into a tight hug yet again and brushed her lips against mine ever so briefly.

"Take care of yourself." She whispered; I pulled back and rubbed the back of my neck at a loss for words, before I happened to glance over at Widowmaker.

"I will; if you take care of Widow for me." I requested; her eyes lit up and she hugged me even harder this time.

"Enough with this sentiment." Ares interjected appearing amongst us; the others eyed him warily, I glanced over at him in annoyance at the interruption and was shocked to see a plethora of other deities with him.

"Oh; lighten up bros." Aphrodite teased before shooting me a little wink, which made me blush for some reason.

"Zeus?" Hercules spoke. "What is all this?" He wondered confusedly.

"You didn't think we'd miss seeing this interloping upstart leave, did you?" Hera demanded glaring daggers at Herc and me; I shuddered at the venom hidden in that gaze and was glad I'd be leaving.

"Well we hoped." Iolaus retorted; Hera turned her glare on him and probably would have killed him if Zeus hadn't intervened.

"Now, now; we've held this young man up enough… Good Journey to you Alain Desrochers." He stated shocking me completely; he laughed openly, he sure wasn't acting like the Zeus I remembered from the show.  
Shaking my head I made my way down to the vortex; I was mesmerized by the beauty once again when I came within ten feet of it. Glancing at my friends and the Gods I caught both Diana's and Athena's eye; both shot me a wink and a kiss, blushing furiously I turned back. Oh man I was finally going home; with a big a grin on my face I slowly approached my ride and began to whistle the theme song for Hercules The Legendary Journeys. Closing my eyes only briefly to steel myself for the jarring trip I seemed to have a clear cut memory of; I stepped forward and left this world behind, my whistles floating about on the wind until the tune was finished and the vortex closed despite my long absence.

The End  
Epilogue One

Formless; stripped of his former Godhood, and yet still clinging to a tiny form of life, Alumni cursed the heavens and even hell itself for this fate; until he strangely felt a presence.

"So… You have failed then." A booming voice remarked from the nether; a deep baritone that seemed to speak volumes, and strike a stray chord of memory that remained within the essence of Alumni.

"Who said that?" He gasped echoing the words of another this being had encountered numerous times before in countless alternate realities; looking around he tried to see this being and yet he truly wasn't looking around at all.

"A friend; here to grant you a second chance." The voice returned; Alumni swelled with suspicion, but quickly choked it down.

"Then do it; send me back." He demanded; the voice, the presence chuckled darkly.

"You are not going back; the past is set in stone, he who did this to you can not be terminated there or then." The voice stated. "However; the future is another matter entirely." He added with a sinister current to his tone.

"What are you waiting for?" Alumni demanded. "I am ready!"

"Excellent… Prepare to be; reformatted." The dark God spoke and rays of ethereal light bathed Alumni until his essence changed; gone was the flesh, in its' place was a mechanical construct and Alumni lost all sense of what he had been, who he had been. He eyed his new form with a smile; which quickly became a laugh, and then a full on insane cackle that rang out amongst the eternal darkness of oblivion.  
"Behold." The dark one proclaimed. "Tarantulas." He declared this new beings' name; introducing it to the very essence of the Omniverse itself, and the seeds of the future were sown.

To Be Continued?  


**Questions no doubt plague my readers upon encountering this Epilogue; curiosities, a strong desire to know why I even bothered to include it. Considereing the story about Alain Desrochers ended once he stepped through the portal and for all intents and purposes Alumni was dead.  
The answers to those questions are not going to be forthcoming I'm afraid; you see like some writers I have many plans, and even plans within plans. They involve a great deal of conscious decisions concerning continuity and how to keep everything in order for the story.  
My novel Chrysalis continues from the point left off at the end of this story; minus the Epilogue One in the story Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve, A New Frontier. The Epilogue One is a teaser; a preperation for the tales that take place after Chrysalis, and surprise, surprise they will feature certain aspects surrounding my own creation Marvel Earth 929, which doesn't get featured in Chrysalis until after the Star Trek Voyager stories are finished.  
I loved the thought that Alain and Alumni eventually became two seperate entities; with their own journeys to follow until eventually returning to become semi-mortal enemies in the ongoing adventures of the character set on Marvel Earth 929. Hence why I spared the characters soul and used it to form a new character; who has no memories of ever being human or Alumni, but who also doesn't exactly belong to me.  
Anyway; all of this is getting a tad long winded, so I'll just say if you plan on following Chrysalis to the end you're just going to have to wait to find out about the plot point I've created and left dangling surrounding Alumni's reformat into Tarantulas. And I hope it doesn't detract from the main story of the Xenaverse too much... So without further ado I leave the world of Xena Warrior Princess and journey into a new world filled with wonders.**


	7. Chapter 7 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
